siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Sports Bakka
Beobachtungen und Notizen zu Sports Bakka, das in den 1990er Jahren im japanischen Fernsehen unter dem Titel ウッチャンナンチャンの炎のチャレンジャー これができたら100万円!! U-chan Nan-chan no honō no charenja kore ga dekitara hyaku-man-en!!, dt. „U-chans und Nan-chans leidenschaftliche Kandidaten - Wer das schafft, bekommt 1 Million Yen“ ausgestrahlt wurde. Die deutsche Fassung wurde kommentiert von Andreas und Lenz (Retzer), bereichert mit witzigen Einspielern von Kimiko. Episode ?? Kulinarische Busfahrt zu verschiedenen Raststätten *Links on YouTube: 1 und 2 TeilnehmerInnen *Matsumura Ohara, die Gewinnerin *Kunihiro Matsumura, ein Komiker *Yamazaki, einer der Finalisten *Haneda Raststätten und Speisen *Suruda-See sic? am Mt. Fuji, bekannt für seine Fischspezialitäten *Yakiniku-Restaurant Dairyo or Dairyu sic? :大 (dai-) big, large :竜 (ryū) dragon *Yakiniku (焼き肉 or 焼肉), meaning "grilled meat", is a Japanese term that, in its broadest sense, refers to grilled meat dishes. "Yakiniku" originally referred to the "barbecue" of western food. Today, it commonly refers to a Japanese style of cooking bite-size meat (usually beef and offal) and vegetables on gridirons or griddles over flame of wood charcoals carbonized by dry distillation (sumibi, 炭火) or gas/electric grill. *Koopa, ein koreanischer Eintopf **Gukbap (국밥, Korean pronunciation: kukp͈ap) are dishes developed from guk, a class of soup-like dishes in Korean cuisine. The term literally means "soup with rice." The dish is typically served in restaurants, and has become popular among the working class since the late Joseon Dynasty. **The Japanese word for gukbap is クッパ kuppa. Video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto lent the word to the name of the character Bowser Koopa (大魔王クッパ Daimaō Kuppa in Japanese) in the Mario series of video games. Alternative names ユッケ Yukke (yukhoe) and ビビンバ Bibinba (bibimbap) were also considered, as Miyamoto had intended to name him after a dish in Korean cuisine. *Toa outo sic? = in Butter gebratene Regenbogenforelle :虹鱒 (nijimasu) rainbow trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) *Gyoza-Zentrum: gebratene chinesische Teigtaschen **Gyōza (jap. 餃子 / ギョーザ) 5 6 sind hauptsächlich mit Fleisch oder Gemüse gefüllte Teigtaschen. Sie sind in Japan weit verbreitet, werden unter anderem in Ramen-Restaurants (ラーメン屋, „Ramen-ya“) 7 8 als Beilage verkauft und sind tiefgekühlt im Supermarkt erhältlich. Berühmt für ihre Gyōza ist die Stadt Utsunomiya. Die halbmondförmigen Teigtaschen werden üblicherweise gebraten, können aber auch frittiert oder gedämpft werden. In der Regel werden sie mit einer Sauce, meist Sojasauce, gewürzt. **Confer: Detektiv Conan 307 Déjà-vu im Regen: In dem chinesischen Restaurant gibt es unter anderem auch Gyoza-Teigtaschen zu essen *Im Amazake Chaya in Hakone gibt es, laut Andreas, einen bunten Teller an Süßigkeiten, darunter auch Daifuku. **甘酒茶屋 Amazake Chaya is a traditional teahouse in the resort town of Hakone, where guests are served sweets and Amazake. **Hakone (箱根町? Hakone-machi) is a town in the mountainous far west of Kanagawa Prefecture, located in the southern Kantō region of Japan. **Amazake (jap. 甘酒, dt. „süßer Sake“), auch Rei (醴) genannt, ist ein traditionelles japanisches Getränk aus fermentiertem Reis. Es ist süß, alkoholarm oder -frei und Teil der Familie traditioneller japanischer Gerichte, die mit Hilfe des Pilzes Kōji (麹, Aspergillus flavus var. oryzae) hergestellt werden. Dazu gehören weiterhin auch Miso, Sojasauce und Sake. **Daifuku (jap. 大福) sind kleine Reiskuchen der japanischen Küche, die aus Klebreismehl hergestellt werden. Sie sind eine Süßspeise, die als Snack zwischen den Mahlzeiten gegessen wird. Der Teig kann mit verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen wie zum Beispiel Erdbeere oder grünem Tee versehen sein. Auch in schwarzem oder hellem Sesam gewälzt ist diese japanische Süßigkeit erhältlich. Gemeinsam ist den Daifuku die Füllung mit Anko, einer Paste aus zerstampften roten Adzukibohnen und Zucker. :大 (dai-) big, large :福 (fuku) good luck, good fortune *Im Okaruto-Restaurant sic? gibt es Soba, also hausgemachte Buchweizennudeln Episode 14 Süßes Sushi-Band TeilnehmerInnen *Eine der Teilnehmerinnen ist die ehemalige Profi-Wrestlerin Akira Hokuto. **Hisako Sasaki (佐々木 久子? Sasaki Hisako, née Uno (宇野?), born July 13, 1967) is a retired Japanese professional wrestler better known as Akira Hokuto (北斗 晶? Hokuto Akira). Her nickname was "Dangerous Queen" and her signature moves included the Dangerous Queen Bomb, the Northern Light Bomb, the German Suplex, and the Spin Kick. "A nice person in real life and a vicious wrestler in the ring, Akira Hokuto is a legend in women's wrestling." **Confer: Rocket Beans Royal Rumble **Akira Hokuto sehen wir noch in einer weiteren Folge von Sports Bakka, wo sie versucht, durch einen sehr akrobatischen Sprund ins Wasser eine möglichst hohe Dezibelzahl zu erzeugen. *Am süßen Kuchen-Band nehmen auch die sogenannten C.C. Girls teil. **C.C. Girls (C.C.ガールズ) was a J-Pop Idol Group under Oscar Promotion. They were also called D.D. GAPS in 1991. **Confer: Detektiv Conan 268 Die Geheimnisse der Stars: Kogoro, Ran und Conan treffen auf das alte Pop-Quartett Earth-Ladies, in dem jeder der vier Frauen ein anderes Element darstellte. Yuki Takeno stand für den weißen Schnee, der die Berge bedeckt: 雪 (yuki) snow. Kaoru Kusano stand für die duftende Wiese: 香る (kaoru) have a fragrance or pleasant scent, be fragrant. Yoko Okino stand für die Wellen des Meeres: 沖 (oki) open sea. Terumi Hoshino (gesprochen von Maria Koschny) stand für die leuchtenden Sterne am Himmel: 星 (hoshi) a stellar object, e.g. star, planet, satellite, or a come. **Das Namensschema der Earth Ladies entspricht übrigens den zivilen Namen der fünf inneren Sailor Senshi: Bunny Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino und Minako Aino. Episode 44 Süßes Sushi-Band TeilnehmerInnen *Bei dem Seilspring-Wettbewerb nimmt Musashimaru teil, ein ehemaliger Profi-Sumo-Wrestler. Andreas erwähnt, daß er "inzwischen Yokozuna" ist. **Yokozuna (japanisch 横綱) ist der höchste der Sanyaku-Ränge und damit der höchste Rang im Sumō-Ringen. Den Titel gibt es seit etwa 300 Jahren, und seitdem haben nur 72 Kämpfer diesen Rang erreicht. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Rängen kann ein Yokozuna nicht degradiert werden. Sind seine Leistungen bei Turnieren allerdings wiederholt schlecht, wird von ihm erwartet, dass er freiwillig zurücktritt. Dieser Schritt beinhaltet stets auch den Abschied aus dem aktiven Ringen. **Musashimaru Kōyō (* 2. Mai 1971 auf Samoa), japanisch 武蔵丸 光洋, eigentlich Fiamalu Penitani, war der zweite Ausländer, der jemals im japanischen Sumōringen den Rang eines Yokozuna erreichte.